This invention relates generally to two-phase engines, and more specifically concerns the use of a gaseous or vapor fluid to accelerate a liquid to provide a mixture to drive a turbine or hydraulic motor at shaft velocities much lower than required in conventional gas or steam turbines, for the same power output.
There is a need for engines characterized by simplicity of construction and operation, low weight in relation to power output, low pollutant output in relation to conventional internal combustion engines and high torque at engine speeds from zero to the maximum design value. Gas and steam turbines do not meet all of these criteria since their very high rotary speeds necessitate relatively heavy speed-reducing mechanism or transmissions. While proposals toward meeting these criteria have been made in the past, none have embodied the many innovations of the present invention which make possible the provision of a highly efficient engine.